


What You Do To Me

by PipersLostChild



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, Like its barely there, M/M, Oops, Paperwork, and sick, becuase im a sucker for a continuation, but i cant have anything without angst, help me im so tired, here we do, huh, i also dont know how to tag, i meant to post this last week, its my weakness, mentions of explosions, that's a tag? - Freeform, the ideas i come up with, very light angst, we never did find out how Don found that one spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: In which we finally find out how Don found that one spot that makes Mac melt like the marshmallow he secretly is.
Relationships: Don Flack/Mac Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524425) by [Angelise (angelise7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise). 

> Look the majority of this was written at midnight on my phone. It was edited on a computer but you know. Oh well. I think its pretty good but i wrote it. Im not to happy with he way it ended so i might change that, but this needed to be posted so if i come back to this it might be revamed. I dont know. Anyway enjoy!

ICU nurse Elsie Campbell was not expecting to see Detective Taylor later that day, but here he was in the break room she frequented, nursing a cup of coffee, and looking a hell of a lot less tense than any other time she had seen him in the time she had known him. “So,” she asked. “What are you doing here?” Elsie lightly bumped his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be with your boy right now?” 

“I realized when I woke up from my nap that i hadn’t actually told you the story of how Don figured out the touch.” he replied with a grin and a shrug. “And he’s asleep right now.”  
She nudged him out of the way of the coffee maker, and grabbed a cup, busying herself with making her coffee as close to how she like it with the swill they called coffee here. “I forgot about that. Well i'm on break right now so how about you tell me. Was it on the first date?” She grinned at him as she looked up form the coffee she had just finished making. 

“Actually, no. It was closer to the third or maybe the fourth. I can never seem to recall which date we went on before the incident happened.” 

“Incident?” 

“We were actually on shift at the time when it happened.” 

It had been a rough few days, with a bomb threat that had come in two days ago that kicked off a chain of events no one had seen coming. Now after two all nighters in a row for Mac, and what looked to be another tonight, it looked like the dinner Don and him had planned was not happening. 

As he sat down once again with a new cup of coffee, his fifth in as many hours, he sighed and stared down at the stack of paperwork that sat in his inbox, dreading the teadium he was about to go through.  _ No matter what, there's always more paperwork, _ he thought. So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the door to his office opening, and Don stepping in. 

“Hey, you gonna go get some sleep tonight? You look like you need it,” Don ‘s voice startled him out of his thoughts. A wry grin pulled at his cheeks. “It doesn’t look like it.” He said as he looked at his boyfriend. “Even if it is calling my name.” He lifted his coffee cup lightly to prove how tired he was, as if the bags under his eyes didn’t show that themselves. 

“It’s Monday, Mac, Come on, go home and sleep. The paperwork will still be here in the morning,” Don cajoled, walking closer to Mac. Mac leaned back in his chair as Don stepped into his space, head leaning back to rest on Don’s stomach. Don’s hands came up to rub lightly at Mac’s head, having discovered that that calms him quite well a few weeks back. Don’s thumb slipped from the back of Mac’s head to the hairless area behind his ear, and was startled as Mac just went limp in his chair. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He asked as he kept rubbing that spot. He could see a blush come up across Mac’s cheeks, but he was too tired to try and hide his face, so he just made an affirmative noise, and closed his eyes to relish in the light floaty feeling Don’s fingers were instilling in him. He heard Don’s quiet chuckle that he makes when he discovered something new about Mac. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a light knock on the door jam drew them out of their reverie. Stella stood at the door with a light smile on her face. “Why don't you guys go home. The paperwork will keep,” Stella said quietly once the door was open. 

“That was what I was trying to tell him, but he’s stubborn,” Don replied with a tweak to Mac’s ear. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go home,” Mac said with a smile, and stood to leave. “But if the paperwork pile gains more over the night I'm blaming you.” 

Stella laughed. “You do that.”

Elsie smiled down into her coffee. “That’s sad but adorable.” 

“Sad?” 

“The circumstances suck, but the moment sounds sweet.”

Mac smiles down into his own cup. “It was,” he said quietly.

“That’s good. How is he?” she asked. 

“He’s good. The doctors say he’s healing well and should be able to leave here tomorrow.” 

“Go, join your boy. Be with him.”

“I am.” Mac smiled and stood up. As he walked away, he threw his cup in the trash by the door. Somehow Elsie knew that she wouldn’t be seeing him again.


End file.
